


That Touches the Heart in Every Direction

by slash4femme



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie does not deal well with change, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> the second time Alan tries to move out</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Touches the Heart in Every Direction

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally written in August 2009
> 
> written for the prompt 'the second time' for the group [](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/profile)[ **24_times**](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/) . All of the stories written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/24_times/) **24_times**   will have titles taken from the song _Love's Lines, Angles and Rhyme_ s. 

 

“Dad, what are you doing?”

Charlie Eppes is standing in his driveway holding a cup of coffee next to a moving van. Alan Eppes looks up briefly before setting another box into the back of the van. “What does it look like Charlie? I’m moving out.”

“Dad! You can’t just,” Charlie waves his hand in the air causing his coffee to slosh, “leave.” 

“Yes, actually Charlie I can.” Alan turns away from the truck hands on his hips. “Could you hand me that box by the steps? And since it’s his day off Don said he’d be over in a little while to help me with the heavy lifting.”

“Don? Don knows?” Charlie’s voice has gone up in pitch and volume and he makes no move towards the box in question. “You told Don and not me?”

“Well if I remember correctly last time I tried to move out, you refused to talk about it and then bought the house yourself when I tried to sell it.” Alan walks around his youngest son and gets the box himself.  “So this is attempt number two.” 

“Wait.” Charlie tries to cross his arms over his chest, forgetting he was already holding a cup of coffee. “I thought you liked living with me?”

“I do.” Alan stops in front of him, puts down the box, and sighs. “Trust me, Charlie, I do like living with you, and I like living in this house.” He smiles up at it. “There are a lot of good memories in this house.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Charlie’s voice is almost plaintive.

“Because this is your house now, and you’re a grown man, in a committed relationship, and it’s time you weren’t living with your father.”  Alan comes closer to Charlie and puts his hand on his distraught son’s shoulder. “I have an apartment Charlie, so it’s not like I’m going to be homeless. It’s only a couple blocks away actually. I’ll be over all the time. I’ll even cook for you.”

“You could have told me.” Charlie looks up at him with a pained expression on his face that makes him look about ten instead of thirty. “You know I hate not knowing about things before hand.”

“Yeah.” Alan squeezes Charlie’s shoulder sympathetically. “I know you do. I just thought it would be better this way.”

Charlie finally sets down his coffee and picks up the box moving it over to the van and setting it in the back with the others. “There is no way I’m going to be able to talk you out of this, is there?”

Alan shakes his head. “Not this time.”

A car horn honks and they both look up to see Don pulling into the driveway. Alan waves and Don waves back getting out of the car carrying a bag that looks as if it might be bagels. Charlie picks his coffee back up.

 “I haven’t even had a chance to ask if Larry wants to move in with me.”  He points out and Alan gives him a long, flat look that he uses when either Charlie or Don gives him an excuse he's just not buying.

“Well then I suggest you call him up and ask him.”  Alan tells Charlie, and then Don’s there with greetings all around. Alan and Don head for the house to cut the bagels and talk about what is going to be moved and what’s going to stay. After a few minutes standing looking as the moving van, Charlie sighs and heads for the house as well to track down the phone. He evidently has a call to make.   

 

 

 


End file.
